Prince and the Blonde Cat
by Shiki12
Summary: Rasiel is turned into a cat by Bel and being given as a present for Giotto. what will happen between Rasiel and Giotto?
1. Chapter 1

**Well well well… *cough***

**AKHIRNYA GW DAPET IDE BUAT ANNIV KE 4 NYA PRIOMOISM DAN HAYATO_V **

**WOHOOOOO! **\m/(.)\m/

**Lucunya… ini ide mucul pas pulang dari gereja. Waktu itu saya lagi liat-liat twitter terus ada kodok loncat-loncat. PONG! PONG! PONG! Gitu di antara deretan mobil.**

**Terus ada cowo cakep nangkep tuh kodok, sama tuh cowok cakep kodoknya di bawa ke temen-temennya, terus tanpa sengaja tuh kodok loncat ke mulut temennya, terus jatoh dan menghilang ke balik semak-semak… **

**Jadi uda tau kan ini cerita kira-kira kayak gimana? **

**Yap! Prince and the Frog, tapi 'Frog' nya ganti ama 'cat' aja, soalnya Giotto yang satu ini demennya main ama kucing bukan ama kodok. Muihihihi~ /plak**

**Authornya nggak jelas ya? Emang saya nggak jelas, siapa yang pernah bilang saya ini jelas. Ngerti? **

**Sama seperti sebelumnya… **

**HAPPY ANNIVERSARY FOR YOU TWO! GIOTTO AND RASIEL!**

**HAVE A GREAT ANNIVERSARY NIGHT XD**

**SEMOGA KALIAN MAKIN DEKET**

**MAKIN SAYANG SATU SAMA LAIN**

**LONGLAST YA KALIAN SEBAGAI SEME DAN UKE!**

**Tips: jangan karena long distance relation membuat kalian putus asa. Tetap setia dan percaya satu sama lain. jika ada sesuatu rahasia yang di lakukan oleh pasangan kalian masing-masing, jangan langsung berpikiran buruk, siapa tahu ia sedang membuat sesuatu untukmu. **

**Perlu disclaimer nggak? Soalnya uda panjang begini (salah sendiri)**

**DISCLAIMER: KHR BUKAN PUNYA SAYA! ITU FOREVER PUNYA AKIRA AMANO!**

**and now! ladies and gentlemen I present you… **

**PRINCE AND THE ****BLONDE**** CAT!**

**0o0o0o0o0**

One beautiful morning… the birds are singing beautifully. But… this peace will never long last because…

PRANG!

"Bell! Give me back my book!" a boy with straight blonde hair chasing his messy blonde hair brother. At the same time he throws knifes towards his brother.

"Rasiel-ni-chan you are as slow as ever ushishishi~", he ran to the library and hiding in the dark corner, planned to surprise his brother.

Rasiel arrives at the library, he turn on the light and start searching his brother. That library is so big. Consist of 18,278,059 books from all around the world. Bell try for not being found out and Rasiel try to found out his brother. In this 5000m2 library with only the two of them, it is will be a very hard hide and seek specially for the finders. However Rasiel is smarter than Bell, he is the oldest and have learn more hunting experience than Bell does.

Rasiel close and locked the door. The only way out is now locked and Bell is being trap in here. "Here blondy blondyy~" said Rasiel, he calling his brother like calling out a cat.

Bell keeps hiding and move slowly from one dark corner to the other dark corner. And then he got an idea, he climb the ladder and stand at the top of the bookshelf. He can see where his brother is, but Rasiel can't see him. Rasiel now looking for his brother at the oldest corner, there're thousand of old books, with old languages. Rasiel saw a little shadow that moves between the bookshelf, he thought that must be Bell, he takes out his knifes, he ran and crash a mountains of old books which cause it to falls over him.

"Cough cough! What a mess…" now he is covered with dust. The shadow that he thought as Bel, is just a shadow from the tree branches outside the window. Rasiel looking around and his eyes catch a big old book. "What this? Ummm… Ma-magie… noire… Black magic? I never knew that we have this kind of book." Rasiel opened that book and there's thousand of unknown language, Rasiel pull out his hand, "Je veux que vous voler" and the book in front of him is flying, Rasiel surprise a little, he try to moves his hand and that book is following the movement. "Jeter" and he throw that book without even touch it. And then suddenly an evil idea appears in his head, he open the book and remind some of the spell, he planned to use that magic to his brother.

**30 minutes later…**

Bell has gotten tired from hiding. He didn't see Rasiel anymore. He went down and get back to the door, suddenly a book fly towards him, he dodge it. And looking around where that book comes from. And then again a book flies towards him, after that more and more books. and then there's a big book fly towards him and he can't dodge it, he takes out his hand, "Fin!" the book stop and fall in front of him. And then Rasiel appears from behind the bookshelf, surprise.

"You can use it too?"

"Yes! And now I get really mad of you brother shishishi~"

"So am I shesheshe~"

They take their place and ready to giving out spell to each other…

"Je veux que vous être de un chat!"

"félin!"

They said it at the same time, however Rasiel is a beginner and his chant it longer that Bell, so he lose in speed. At the next second Bell realize that he has turn into a cat.

"Shishishi~ that's why don't try this with the expert." Bel lifted Rasiel and smiling in front of his face.

"Meow!" Rasiel try to scratch Bel, but he can't his claw is short.

"Shishishi~ what a bad cat, want some milk?"

"Meoow!" Rasiel try to let himself off from Bell, but he can't. Suddenly one of the maids come approaching Bell.

"Bell-sama, Giotto-sama has arrived and would like to talk with you and Rasiel-sama."

"Oh yeah! That cat maniac is coming. Well… I'll go there now then."

"Ummm… bell-sama has you see Rasiel-sama?"

"Ah! No no! But I think he must be somewhere in this castle shishishi~." Rasiel try to talk but he only can meowing and worst Giotto is coming, which means he gonna hug him and pats him. And Rasiel dislike that. Bell walks to his room and take out a pink cat box, with ribbon everywhere. "Nee~ Rasiel-ni-chan you gonna be Giotto-san's cat today shishishishi~" Bell put Rasiel in that beautiful cat box and he went to the guest room, where Giotto has been waiting for him.

"Gooooody morning Giotto-san~" said Bell, with a large smile on his face.

"Ah! Good morning Bell. Where's your brother?"

"Well he is very busy right now and can't come."

"Too bad. Hmmm… what is that pink box Bell?"

"Oh! Here, I have a new cat for you. You can have this one shishishi~"

'What? Hey! Bell! Don't do this to me! I don't wanna be with this guy!' Said Rasiel, but Bell and Giotto only can hear as, "Meow meow nyaaaw"

"I think he like you Giotto shishishi~"

"'he'? I thought it's a girl, because you put it in pink box."

"Well that's all for today. I still have thousand of work to do today." Bell walk out from the room, leaving his brother in the cat form with a blonde prince with golden eyes from the other coutry, Japan.

"Now now~ I think I should start calling you… Shiki?" Giotto smile towards Rasiel, and if he still in the human form Rasiel gonna blush from that smile. "Nah! Shiki-chan, we're gonna off to Japan in 2 hours, I think we should buy your foods for the journey. Let's go now~"

Rasiel can't move freely in the cat box, he can see the way in front of him. 'this gonna be a looooong tiring day. Just you watch Bell! I'm gonna back and take revenge upon you!'

"Meow meow meow!" that what is Giotto heard.

"Oh! So you like to traveling shiki-chan? Well I hope you like Japan."

'That's not what I meant you idiot!' *sigh*

0o0o0o0o0

**that's all I hope you enjoy**

**sorry for the grammar error**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here we are, back to our story of Prince and the Blonde Cat. **

**I think I should change the cat name. I meant it Giotto and Rasiel story, why I have to be in this story too? (my cyber name is Shiki) **

**So I decided… a few minutes ago. That I should change the cat name, I think it's not fair for the other fans of GioSiel, Right? **

**So… instead of Shiki I'll make it Jiru. (My friend of me told me that Bel called his brother Jiru) **

**HAPPY ANIVERSARY YOU TWO! **

**FOR THE… for… the…. Is it the 5****th**** or the 6****th****? Anw…**

**BE HAPPY EVER AFTER!**

**LONGLAST! YOU TWO ARE THE GREATEST COUPLE I EVER KNOWN! **

**P.S: I know you two are long distance relationship. I'll tell you what! People may say that long distance never work, but face the truth you two have gone it through for… for… yah, for this long. The key for long distance relationship is, put more faith to your partner, trust every word that they say to you and you two can be happy ever after. **

**Too much watching Shrek 2 is not good for me. I keep saying Happy Ever After, my brain order my hands to type Happy Ever After every time I finish some story. **

***cough* so… Ladies and gentlemen… I present yooooou…THE PRINCE AND THE BLONDE CAT CHAPTER 2! *drums rolls; curtains open***

**0o0o0o0o0**

The next thing Rasiel knew is… that he is lying on a smooth soft purple-pink-big pillow and a blue ribbon hanging on his neck with a gold bell. _Meow?_

'_Where am I?' _

Rasiel looks around. He realizes he is in some of big bed room. There's a window facing to the garden next to him. He turn around to see what is it behind him, he was so surprise when he saw a big-blue castle no! It's a Cat castle, standing so mighty behind him. Rasiel want to take a good look on that castle, he moves backward a little bit, but suddenly his back legs slip and he fell to the floor. He expect to get a hard hit on the floor, but his body moves on its own, when Rasiel open his eyes again, he landed save and sound on his four-furry legs.

'_it so good to be cat'_

Now Rasiel is on the floor he decides to look around that room. There's a big table work, filled up with a bunch of paper work that need to be sign.

"Ummm…" Rasiel heard a soft sound came from the king size bed. Rasiel walk lowly to the bed, he found trouser hanging at the end of the bed. Rasiel caught a nice smell from that trouser. '_Catnip?' _Rasiel smell the scent of Catnip in that trouser and some other familiar, but unknown smell.

"Hnnng…" Rasiel could hear the same voice came from the bed and the blanket moves strangely from under the bed. Rasiel decided to take a look. He jumps to the bed, which is bigger than he thought it should be. Rasiel walk on bed, he wants to know who is the one that sleeping and moaning on that bed. He smells the same scent getting stronger as he getting nearer to the one that sleep on that bed. Rasiel saw a Blonde spiky hair come from under the blanket. Rasiel bite the blanket and pull a little bit of it , so he could see who is sleeping on that bed. And then he saw Giotto's cute sleeping face.

His face may cute, but there's a wrinkle on his forehead and he seems sweating a lot and his is breathing hard. _He must be having a nightmare! I have to wake him up! Nightmare is not good at all for some old man like him. _**(Author is laughing)**

Rasiel licking Giotto's face tries to wakes him up, but he got hit by his right hand. Rasiel can't moves because Giotto's hand is holding him from moving. The only way he could think of now is bite. So he bite Giotto's finger. In a Hard way!

Giotto opens his eye wide, jump from the bed yelling. "AWWWW! Ouch!" Luckily for Rasiel that he has release his bite before Giotto jump or he will be thrown out of the bed. Giotto looking to his bed, curious about what has just bite his finger and he found Rasiel lying innocently on his bed.

"Meow!"

_Oops! Sorry!_

"Meow is not enough Jiru!" Giotto put some angry face, but he smile again and pats Rasiel, "But thanks to wake me up from that nightmare." And Rasiel gave him one swing of his beautiful-fluffy tail. Giotto smile again and looking at the watch beside his bed. "My my! I'm late!" Giotto takes the trouser, open the drawer and run to the bathroom.

And for the second time Rasiel is by himself again. He never know how does it feels being a cat and now suddenly he feels so small and the world seems twice bigger than he ever knew. Rasiel have been in Giotto's house before, but he never knew that that house is so big. Rasiel walked out from Giotto's room, he takes a little walk in the corridors. Suddenly he heard a footstep walking towards him, he turns his back and a man in butler suit has been standing behind him

"Jiru-sama, please come this way. We've prepared your breakfast."

_Ah! Breakfast! Thank God you sent this man to me! I'm starving!_

Rasiel followed the butler until they arrived in the dining room. Rasiel smell some fragments that are so familiar. He jumps to the chair and up to the table. He saw his little brother smirk innocently at the other end of the table. Without think anymore, Rasiel run towards his little brother.

"Oh! Hello new cat! How was your first night with Giotto? Ushishishi~" Bel pull out his hand slowly pointing it to Rasiel, "Fin~" and Rasiel can't move his body anymore. Bel take him up and shows his smiling face in front of Rasiel, "Ushishishi~ don't you want to play _nicely _with Belphegor~?"

"Bel! He is mine! Don't you dare hurting it!" Rasiel feels relief when he heard Giotto's voice.

"No I'm not. I'm just playing with it ushishishi~" the spell has been deactivated, Rasiel struggle and jump to the floor. When he reached the floor he ran and hides between Giotto's legs, shivering. Giotto looking at Bel and send him a deathly glare.

"What made you come so early in the morning? And in Japan too?"

"I just want to take some vacation here. Can I stay here for a week?"

"Yes sure! But promise me; don't hurt any of my cats anymore."

"I won't~ I won't~ ushishishi~ I just want to play with Ra… I mean your new blonde cat" Bel almost called out Rasiel's name.

"His name is Jiru."

"Jiru he?" Bel smile is showing that he had something on his head. And of course that is an evil plan.

Giotto looking at his watch, "I've got to go. Please don't hurt Jiru, when I back I want his still fresh and no scratch!" Giotto leaving the room and now there's only Rasiel and Bel again, Bel squat in front of Rasiel.

"Shall I change you back to your human form?"

"Meow!"

_You have to!_

"Well… I have bad news and good news about that. The bad news is you can get your body back BUT! Not completely same as before, the good news is, you still can get your body for 15 minutes"

"…..meow!" Rasiel raise his paw in front of Bel's face.

"Are you giving me a 'Fuck you' with your paw just now?" Bel is tottaly pissed. He dropped Rasiel to the floor, Raise his hand, and before Rasiel could escape from Bel's spell, a blue light has covered him. The next second he realize that he already in his human form, sadly… he is tottaly NAKED with a blue ribbon tied on his neck.

"A… Wh… What… the…" He shocked. He pulls the tablecloth to cover his naked body and cause some plates and glasses to rolling down and break.

PRANG! CLANG!

"What a lovely body you have my older brother… shishishi~ you look so sexy with that cat's ears and tails." Those words made Rasiel's face deeply red, like a well done baked tomatoes. "But… you've just made a noise and Giotto is on his way to enter this room. So… Bye-bi~" Bel Left Rasiel alone in that dining room, covered only with tablecloth and a blue ribbon and Giotto is on his way to the dining room, to check what is that noise just now. Rasiel get hide under the table, he could hear Giotto's step in the corridor are getting near and near. His pray is that Giotto didn't find out about him in this form. The steps are stops now. Giotto is standing behind the dining room door, he is opening the door and Rasiel feels like his heart gonna stop beating. Suddenly a man come and pulls Giotto away.

"Giotto! Hurry up! What are you doing coming back to the house! You have an urgent meeting!"

"I'm sorry! I'll be right back!" Giotto closes the door. Rasiel breathe the sigh of relief.

"Luckily! That man come and pulls him away or I'll be so death."

"What do you meant by so death?" A hand is raising the tablecloth and that hand's owner is going to take a peek under the table. That voice is not Bel's voice! But Giotto is just leaving the room just now! Who is it? Rasiel wished that he knows the spell for disappear like Bel did.

**0o0o0o0**

**I'm sorry for to be this short… **

**I'm tooooooooo lazy to typing, because I've spent the whole 2 weeks typing a script which I believe have so many Grammars Errors like this one. -_- **

**Hope you enjoy this little fanfic -..-v**


End file.
